Happy
by Cherished Tenshi
Summary: Even with the hell called Gran Pulse, it's still possible to smile.


**Title: **Happy.

**Summary: **Even with the hell called Gran Pulse, it's still possible to smile.

**A/N: **Written for the 15min community on LJ. I find platonic Lightning/Snow (she _totally _tops my word) one of the cutest things – when they aren't slugging it out with each other. Also, I kind of imagine the six to be spilt into two 'families'; Lightning/Snow/Hope, and Fang/Sazh/Vanille, which is... _ugh_, it is _cute._ But enough of me.

**Word Count: **777 words. (XD)

* * *

On Gran Pulse, Lightning had quickly learnt that it was pretty damn rare to actually _feel _happy; even on Cocoon, before the Purge and the brand upon her sister's innocent arm and hell greeting them with a slam and transforming tattoos, she had never shown her emotions. It was a sign of weakness. She was a soldier. Soldiers didn't show weakness.

Of course, she _was _a soldier. Now? She's just a Pulse l'Cie, someone that the entire populace of Cocoon wanted dead.

How things can change in just a few weeks.

It was her turn to gather the supplies for firewood, so after chopping down some dying trees that would serve as excellent conductors for heat, she made her way to the campsite they had set up, where Snow and Hope were engaging in a game of... of _tag._

"Excuse me?" she asked.

Both of the boys dropped dead; Snow's hand about to slam onto Hope's shoulder (it was amusing that he was it in the first place), and Hope ready to slap the man with his airwing.

"Light!"

"Sis!"

"I'm not your sister," she snapped back out of habit, making her way across to the two. The logs tumbled out of her arms, rumbling and grumbling as they settled into the hollow hole in the ground. Turning around, she crossed her arms, trying to look imitating. "Where's the others?"

"Fang and Sazh went out to hunt down some prey," Snow said as he drew his hand back from Hope, giving a confident smirk. "Vanille? I dunno. She probably chased after them or something."

"So why aren't either of you doing something to _benefit _the campsite?"

Hope decided to speak. "Fang asked us to keep an eye on the camp!"

"Really."

"Well, _to be exact, _she nearly broke Snow's arm-"

"-No she didn't!-"

"-When he refused to, but he, uh, quickly agreed."

Lightning snorted in small amusement. "You should really stop getting on her bad side."

Snow gaped at her. "You make it sound as if I _mean _to! Jeez, it was a _lot worse _on the airship; girl would not stop _beating me up_. She said it was training. Biggest load of crap I've ever heard."

"A monster came by earlier!" Hope blunted out, seeming to almost glow with pride. "It was a flan – a _huge _one, too! - and it was about to eat Snow up, but I managed to scare it away with some lightning."

Snow snickered. "She wasn't here, I'm afraid."

Rolling her eyes at the blond's words, Lightning gave a small ruffle of Hope's hair, smiling at him when he beamed up at her. His happiness was infectious. "Well, at least there wasn't any snow."

"...But I'm right here..?"

Both of them groaned.

The bushes whistled, movement within their depths, and Lightning instantly snapped her hand to her weapon. Thankfully, it was only Vanille tumbling out, covered in bruises and scratches. Hope immediately bounced over to her and began to heal her, soft green light spilling out of his hands.

"Thanks, Hope!" Vanille replied cheerfully. She hugged him quickly – Lightning smiled at Hope's violent blush – before grinning up to Lightning. "Hey, guess what?"

"What."

Suddenly, Fang burst through the wildness, holding... well, _something_, in her hands. "We've got a giant lunch today! It's the remains of a behemoth. Sazh's busy picking off the brains from his jacket."

"_Fang_," Vanille whined. "_Don't _mention that!"

"Aww, but it was _so _good! Especially when the spear wouldn't tug out, and I hadda keep on pulling and yankin' and-"

"-_Fang!"_

"Only kiddin'." She slapped the girl on the shoulder, smiling.

Sazh chose that moment to come into the area. Lightning raised an eyebrow at the suspiciously-brown splutters over his jacket. "I'm not a medic," he was grumbling, "how the _hell _am I meant to clean all of this crap up?"

Both Hope and Vanille seemed to overhear him, as they bounced over and gave him hopeful smiles.

"What would I _do _without you guys..."

"Looking awfully happy there, Sis," Snow commented, clasping a heavy hand on Lightning's shoulder as she watched the three interact. Fang was butchering the mighty beast onto her spear and attempting to light a fire, but was having little success. "Never thought I'd see you smile."

"Huh?"

Snow prodded her cheeks. "..._Yep, _you are."

"No I'm-"

Her sentence trailed off as she touched her lips. "Huh. I really am."

"_Again_," Snow declared, "never thought I'd see the day."

Lightning gave him a light punch on his stubbed cheek. "_Again_, I never thought I'd see you not being an idiot. That day's still yet to come."

"What do you- _hey!_"


End file.
